


Вуайерист

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M, PWP, Voyeurism, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 06:51:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17893601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Гюнтер переживал за Конрада, но, как выяснилось, в чем-то Конрад оказался удачливее его самого





	Вуайерист

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Voyerism](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/459281) by TheGlitteringOne. 



Если бы камень на сердце можно было измерить, Гюнтер сказал бы, что камень, напоминающий о себе всякий раз при виде Конрата, размером примерно со скалу фьорда на северных побережьях Шин-Макоку. Он следил, как Конрат из тихого, вежливого мальчика вырос в довольно грубого и жесткого юношу, и печалился, наблюдая, как тот превращается в грубияна. Что бы Гюнтер ни делал, сколько бы ни пытался, но, похоже, исправить ничего не мог. Они сделали его таким – чистокровные с обеих сторон, устроившие ему пытку. Он знал, что Конрату очень трудно, но хоть сам Гюнтер не имел к травле никакого отношения, тот все равно отталкивал его.  
Однако Конрату было, на кого положиться, и, судя по тому, что видел Гюнтер, у него был тот, кто мог поднять ему настроение. Ужасно жаль, что Гвендаль постоянно усылал Йозака на задания, но когда бы Йозак ни оказывался рядом с Конратом, его лицо, как замечал Гюнтер, всегда принимало расслабленное выражение. Но, помимо легкого смягчения Конратова нрава, Гюнтер отмечал и еще кое-что: глубокое и почти дикое сексуальное притяжение. И во многих случаях – откровенно завидовал. Даже незнакомцы всегда восхищались его красотой, а его знакомые – еще и умом, но никто не осмеливался любить его  _так_.  
Гюнтер никогда не считал, что принадлежит к тем, кто сует нос в дела, не касающиеся лично их или Шин-Макоку в целом, или к тем, у кого проблемы со сном. Тем удивительнее ему самому было, когда однажды ночью он обнаружил, что бессмысленно слоняется по коридорам и наблюдает за открывающимися перед ним сценами.  
В тот вечер он вышел из своих покоев и направился в кухню, когда заметил, что из неплотно прикрытой щели в двери спальни Конрата пробивается мерцающий огонек свечи. Стоило ему приблизиться к неплотно закрытой двери, как услышанные им звуки и представшие глазам зрелище повергло его в глубокий шок. Он знал, что их связь вне брака – аморальна и дурна, но еще большим проступком было наблюдать за ними. И все же не мог сдвинуться с места.  
Конрат был к нему спиной, так что Гюнтер видел больше, чем следовало бы: как напрягались его мышцы, когда он удерживал Йозака за руки, не позволяя тому опуститься грудью на постель, как лицо Йозака искажалось от удовольствия, как тот стискивал зубы – Гюнтер мог рассмотреть все яркое зрелище в подробностях. Это было дико, грубо и так красиво… У Конрата было сосредоточенное и напряженное лицо, словно он находился в разгаре боя – хотя в некотором смысле он действительно одерживал победу: над самим собой. А то, как резко, и одновременно ритмично двигалось тело Йозака в такт толчкам Конрата, полностью поглощая его член, наводило на мысль, что тот жаждал этого невыразимо долго.  
Не прошло много времени, как Гюнтеру стало тесно в штанах. К несчастью, на нем были не достаточно свободные пижамные штаны, а придворные одеяния, что страшно его расстроило. Не отводя взгляда от полукровок, Гюнтер одной рукой развязал шнуровку на бедре – ослабив давление, но не напряжение. Он переместил руку с бедра на пах, даже не обращая внимание, что невольно поддерживает ритм, заданный юношами. Его лицо раскраснелось; если бы кто-нибудь застал его в таком виде, Гюнтер навлек бы на себя страшный позор, но ничего не мог с собой поделать.  
Мягко прислонившись к полузакрытой двери, он слушал тихие колкости Йозака и отрывистые команды Конрата, все убыстряя и убыстряя движения руки. А затем раздался довольный стон, несколько извиняющихся слов – и Гюнтер сам издал сдавленных вздох и разжал зубы, отпуская прикушенную в трансе губу. Придя в себя, он посмотрел на испачканную руку, в полной мере осознавая тяжесть своего проступка, и быстро зашагал как можно дальше от двери, стараясь, чтобы никто не увидел его, пока он не смоет с себя следы своего преступления.


End file.
